Lips could never lie IanWatkinsSeanSmith One Shot
by AilishRose
Summary: They've been apart for so long.Can they last without eachother?


I wanna taste those lips, why don't you shake those hips

** One kiss, those lips could never lie Sean Smith & Ian Watkins **

"Back home then ey' lads?" the young man said, striding off the stage bright-eyed and sweaty. The rest of the band nodded excitedly, pumped full of adrenaline and they had just finished their first Pontypridd festival after a ravenous Europe tour. The year had been filled with both ups- his band getting really 'big'- and a few big downs- his long time , yet very insecure, girlfriend dumping him over certain photos of him and Ian last festival she found. "I know, finally get to see my girlfriend!" Snoz cried out, punching the air. "Shut up Snoz!" they all shouted jokily. "Yeah," the lead man thought jealously, his good mood turned instantly sour "shut up."

That bright blonde fringe, them warm brown eyes, those cute tight-fitted tees, he just couldn't get them out of his head. "What's wrong with me?!" the tall, dark-haired man thought. That was a lot about him people didn't know, especially his men-filled fantasies. Trying to hide this by sleeping with loads of beautiful yet dirty whores wasn't doing anything for him, and even his dress sense had gone from straight-edge rocker to 'people-questioning-his-sexuality'. Although, knowing his dream guy had just arrived back and was at the very same music festival he was also playing lifted his low spirits quite a lot. Ruffling his short, black hair once more, he strode into the signing tent with an arrogant smile.

Once their signing time had finished, Ian and the band got up to leave. But someone placed their album on the table in front of Ian. "Erm, I know your going but could you please just sign this quickly?" she said in a soft yet slightly pleading voice, "Just for me?" Ian looked up quickly at her. She was very attractive; shoulder-length head of messy blonde curls, sea-green eyes and a tall slender figure. Yet, Ian felt nothing for her. No fire in his belly, no butterflies, nothing. He looked at her, completely confused at his own loss of feeling. Even the rest of the band was shocked! He just wanted to get away and find… _him_. "Sorry, we err, have to get off" Mike said to her, glancing at Ian. He, then the rest of his band members, left the tent quietly to go find food, feeling slightly sorry for the dumb-founded girl.

His stomach growled. Along with the men's around him, not consuming anything but alcohol for the whole day was getting to Sean more than he had imagined. "Well," he said, after minutes of quiet chilling out, "I'm officially fucking starving!" "Well you should have got something when we did!" "Fine, I'll be back in a few!" he said and waltzed out into the bustling catering area. He pulled his black hood up and slid his bright blonde fringe into it, to try and hide from prying eyes. Dodging and weaving through the heavy crowds, he spotted something very appetising; hotdogs. He made his way quickly over to the stand but suddenly felt himself thump into someone.

"Omg, my head!" he thought his hand rubbing at his temple as he struggled to get to get up. The world was spinning slightly, but he quickly got his normal vision back; glad he didn't get concussion on the first day of The Full Ponty. He felt his short- temper rise; towards the dumb-ass guy who was more interested in the food stands than where he was walking. But as quickly his temper had risen, it fell faster than it ever had. Almost in an automatic trance, he got up, clutched the other man's arm and pulled him abruptly up so their faces were inches away. "Sean?"

He couldn't believe it! Of course, in the back of his mind he would keep an eye out but this unexpected meeting replaced the hunger in his belly, with hundreds of butterflies! They hurried back through the crowds, Ian still clutching Sean's wrist, his touch sending shooting shivers through their arms. Finally, they reached a secluded backstage area where Ian pushed Sean's hood back to reveal his loved blonde fringe, shimmering in the low backstage lighting. They hugged tightly, neither knowing what that embrace meant to either of them.

"So, how have you been?" Ian asked smiling. "Not too bad, pretty fucking knackered though!" Sean replied. "Yeah, touring can be a bitch!" Ian laughed. Both bands had the rest of that day free, so the two men took a seat on a sofa in a nearby average-sized changing room, to catch up.

They must have chatted for at least an hour, about random stuff- but mostly there love lives; Sean's recent rejection and Ian's...welll….general confusion about his own sexuality. "I mean," Ian stated, annoyed at himself but Sean just nodded sympathetically, "I'd like to fancy girls, like I did, you know? I just don't...feel it!?"

"Don't worry; I know exactly how you feel" Sean said, barely audible. Ian certainly registered what he had said, but decided to not reply; to stop any awkwardness.

What happened next didn't shock Sean, more slightly surprised, but completely comfortable. Ian turned to Sean, leaned in and pressed his lips to Sean's soft, hot cheeks. Sean grinned and slipped his hand onto Ian's skinny hip, placing a just as soft kiss on Ian's lips; enjoying Ian new, softer approach to kisses.

The couple sat there, no more words exchanged, just extremely enjoying each others company after being apart for so long. They were together at last, breathing in deeply each other's heavenly, musky scent.


End file.
